


Behind Closed Doors

by Francowitch



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Consensual, Infidelity, M/M, Victor with a K, YOI Rarepair Roulette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 04:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10823868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francowitch/pseuds/Francowitch
Summary: Yet another for the Rare Pair Roulette thanks to @machinewf and late night Discord chatsThank you to @Phayte who looked it over to Beta for me... if there are still some grammatical errors well I am an artist by profession... sorry...





	Behind Closed Doors

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another for the Rare Pair Roulette thanks to @machinewf and late night Discord chats
> 
> Thank you to @Phayte who looked it over to Beta for me... if there are still some grammatical errors well I am an artist by profession... sorry...

It was not an abnormal thing for Takeshi to remain late at the rink. There was always something to do and often he would find Yuuri there working through some issue. Lately though he nor his wife Yuuko had seen their childhood friend- since the skating legend Viktor Nikiforov had come to their sleepy town, Yuuri had been banned from the ice until he lost some weight. The man slightly pissed Takeshi off. While for years he had teased and tormented Yuuri for being heavier, it was something from their past, and now he did not tolerate anyone attacking his friend.

Now he could hear the sound of skates on the ice. Looking out to the dim rink he saw a tall slender man with silver hair running through what looked like complicated choreography. Spins and complicated step sequences which reminded Takeshi more of Yuuri's programs. He stood watching the Russian as he spun and gyrated his hips- filling the rink with his own music with his movements.

Takeshi felt himself stirring- for all of the men, for all of the people why him? He was a happily married man. Sure the sex was no longer exciting as it once was. But after triplets, in many ways he was not surprised at how little attention he was getting. But to have himself get hard-on for him?

Without thinking, Takeshi allowed his hand to roam down to the front of his pants where there was now a visible bulge. Takeshi groaned as he watched the Russian twirl and dance on the ice. It would not hurt having one moment, to rub one out here in his office unnoticed. One moment- did not mean anything. Takeshi moaned as he felt himself harden. It had been so long since he had any release of any kind, and there watching as Nikiforov twirled and jumped to the ghostly music was enough to set himself on fire.

Takeshi turned off the lights in his office so that it would allow him to view the rink better and not draw attention to himself and what he was about to do. He drew up a chair so that he had a good view out the picture window and pulled himself out.

He slowly stroked himself as Viktor danced on the ice, his empty office absorbing the sounds of his moans as he drew his hand over his straining cock. He felt as his slit leaking precum, using the slick in order to draw down his shaft, allowing his hand to glide along the velvety skin. Takeshi cupped his balls feeling how heavy they were wanting to just explode right there, when he opened his eyes to notice that Viktor was no longer skating. The ice was now empty. Takeshi hastily tucked himself back into his pants, standing up to get a better view.

He heard a cough from behind him making Takeshi let out a stream of swear words in Japanese.

“Umm Takeshi?” Viktor was standing at the doorway to the office.

The man was being backlit by the hallway behind him, that made his silver hair glitter in the dim light.

“Uhh yes?” Takeshi stuttered, his English was nowhere near as good as his wife or Yuuri's, but it was enough to ask a few questions and keep up with the answers.

The man in front of him chuckled, looking Takeshi over. Takeshi could feel his face flush. Sure he was no longer as fit as he was back as a youth when he used to skate somewhat competitively.

“I did not think you liked me, Takeshi Nishigori.”

“I have never said that.” Takeshi's eyes narrowed, his erection straining against his jeans. He was grateful that it was dim in his office that he hoped would hide his arousal.

“No,” Viktor sighed, leaning against the door frame, “you may not have said so, but I do understand body language, perhaps better than most.”

Takeshi could not help himself as he looked at the Russian. The man was fit, lean, and the way he sauntered into a room was enough to make anyone and everyone turn their head with interest. Viktor pushed himself from the doorway and walked into the office. His hips swayed with each step. Takeshi swallowed and found his mouth incredibly dry as he watched the Russian.

“You know, I am now standing here in front of you, why not show me what you were doing. How you do it?”

Takeshi shook his head, “Do what?”

“You were just now jerking off to me while I was skating were you not?”

Takeshi felt so flustered, he began to pat at his pockets as though looking for something, “No! No no no, where would you get that idea, I was just leaving. You are all done now right? I need to lock up and go see to Yukko and the girls.”

Viktor smirked, running a hand through his hair causing the silver locks to cascade across his face. “I would think by this time, the girls are already long asleep, I am sure that they would not begrudge you if you were a bit later.”

Takeshi glanced over to the glowing numbers of the clock which hung over the rink. It was well past closing, and late. Likely not only the triplets but his wife would have long since gone to bed. He licked his chapped lips, feeling his breathing hitch as he looked back to the Russian who was nearly on top of him. Takeshi stumbled back- half falling into his chair, his eyes wide as he saw Viktor go down to his knees, hands reached out to Takeshi's legs.

“So, tell me what it is that you need...” Viktor purred from between Takeshi's knees as he spread his legs.

Takeshi gasped as he felt Viktor's hands slide up along his inner thigh, his mouth tracing light kisses along the fabric lined legs. Viktor smirked as he watched Takeshi squirm, his hips rising with each kiss. It had been far too long. Takeshi could barely remember the last time Yuuko had given him such attention, certainly it had been before the kids. Not that it was her fault. Hell he had been putting in so much time at the rink- he too had been lax in his wooing of his own wife.

Takeshi threw his head back with a groan. His mind back to what was happening in front of him as he felt the Russian's hand palm his erection- which pressed against the confines of his pants. Viktor's hands hovered over Takeshi's fly, his aqua eyes locked onto brown ones asking for permission. Takeshi took a breath nodding after a moment.

With a sultry smile, the Russian undid his pants and hummed in pleasure when he saw Takeshi's very engorged cock all but spring out from his pants. Viktor wrapped his hand around Takeshi’s cock, with each stroke, the slit was leaking pearls of precum. Takeshi moaned as he watched Viktor palm over the tip, using it to slick the shaft. After only a few pumps Takeshi watched as the silver haired man shifted his position to allow his mouth access.

Takeshi's groan reverberated through the darkened office as he felt the hot, moist mouth take his full length. Viktor hollowed out his cheeks to allow himself to take Takeshi's full length. His moans vibrating, making Takeshi want to take hold of the silver hair and thrust mercilessly. He could feel his cock hitting the back of the Russian's throat causing the man to gag slightly. Viktor was now gripping at Takeshi's hips, encouraging him to thrust into his mouth.

“Viktor... if you do not stop now I am going to...” Takeshi was finding it hard to complete his sentences, enjoying each thrust.

Viktor pulled his mouth off from Takeshi's engorged and pulsating member, with a twirl of his tongue, making the man moan at the loss of heat. With a smile he reached into his back pocket pulling out a condom and a small container of what Takeshi could only assume was lube. with one eyebrow cocked he looked to Takeshi. With the slightest of nods Takeshi watched as The man stood up stripping his lower half, freeing his own leaking erection. Viktor stroked himself a few times, his tongue dancing along his lips as he watched Takeshi, whose own hand moved to mimic the movement as he cupped his own balls.

Takeshi watched as the Russian walked over to the desk and spread his legs wide. He bent over- revealing a plug which was tucked away inside his entrance. The sight sent a thrill through Takeshi as he got up and ran his hands for the first time along Viktor, pressing his fingers into his fleshy ass. Viktor wiggled and moaned at the touch. His one hand still stroked himself as the other reached around to grab hold of the plug and to pull it out and press it back in. Essentially to fuck himself in front of Takeshi.

Takeshi growled low in his throat and caused Viktor to remove his hand from his ass. Takeshi took hold of the plug, surprised at the feeling of it vibrating lightly in his fingers. For the lightest of moments, he wondered how on earth the man had skated with such a thing inside him. He pulled it out and enjoyed the moan that came from the man below him.

As Takeshi rolled the condom over himself, he admired the view of Viktors entrance, which was twitching and dripping from the lube, as it had liberally been spread on the toy. Takeshi covered himself with lube then lined himself up, guiding the tip to the quivering hole. He moaned as he felt the heat of Viktor surrounding him- sucking him in deeper. He held back on thrusting until he had the nod from Viktor that it was alright for him to continue.

“Please...” The Russian pressed his ass against Takeshi with a moan.

Takeshi held onto Viktor's hips and pumped into the Russian's perfectly formed ass. He grinded himself until he could hear the man scream out below him. He relished the feel as he hit Viktor's prostate, how his ass clenched around him as though milking him to expel every last drop. With each slap of his pelvis to Viktor's ass he felt himself get closer, the familiar heaviness which signalled he only had a little bit longer.

Viktor still stroked himself and timed his strokes with each thrust. Takeshi groaned as he felt the Russian tighten around him. Viktor painted the desk with his cum and with one last thrust, Takeshi could feel his own release filling up the condom.

He felt himself slip out with a groan, now softening and Viktor slid to his knees- his breath shaky. Without another word, Viktor collected himself while he pulled up his pants. Then stepped out to clean himself off before he returned to wipe down the front of the desk. Meanwhile Takeshi removed his condom carefully before tying it off and wrapping it in tissue. He would throw it away outside of the rink, just in case one of the girls or his wife were to find it.

Once all was straightened, they walked out of the office in silence. Takeshi turned off any remaining lights and locked up the doors as each man went in a different direction. Takeshi silently slipped into his house making his way through the darkness. He stepped into the shower and tidied himself up before he slipped into his place on the futon beside his sleeping wife.


End file.
